FN 2000
}} The FN 2000 is an assault rifle in Dead Trigger 2. Four blueprints or 670 is required to unlock this weapon. ☣ Overview Summary The FN 2000 is an assault rifle added by the January update of Dead Trigger 2. It requires the Gunsmith upgraded to Level 8 and 4 blueprints to be found by the player to be produced. It deals 2765 damage per round upon purchase and sports a 40 (probably 5.56x45mm NATO) rounds magazine with 160 rounds in reserve. Ammo bonuses picked up from defeated enemies vary between 16 and 32 rounds. It is the last assault rifle that can be unlocked and produced be the player and may be considered as one if not the best weapon of its class that can be acquired by the player (at the present moment). It is very effective against normal zombies at nearly all ranges, and effective against special zombies for its effectiveness at medium to long range. This weapon has many qualities that its user may favor. The FN 2000 is a lightweight weapon, has a medium to high rate of fire combined with a medium to high range of efficiency and almost impeccable accuracy within its effective range; even when firing from the hip in sustained automatic fire. It is best used for medium to long range purposes while paired with a short range weapon or a heavy weapon. In essence, it is a very balanced weapon and can be used to bridge the gap between a submachine gun and a long range rifle. Some players may even consider (to an extent) this weapon to combine the best qualities of the SCAR (range and accuracy) and the M-4 (rate of fire and usefulness at short and medium range), though arguably not quite exactly true. However, the FN 2000 is not without its minor shortcomings. One of the first thing that the player may realise when aiming down the sights with this weapons is the distance between the end points of each of the “crosshair” lines and the center of the sight (pictured below). This affect negatively the ability to achieve precise shots (such as headshots) at long range, as the player may have difficulty predicting with confidence where the bullet will exactly land. Though this characteristic is a problem at long range, it may also somewhat help the user at target acquisition at medium range. Also, the ACOG style sights makes engaging enemies more difficult at short range, using this weapon while firing from the hip is advised at short range. Moreover, the FN 2000 deals slightly less damage per bullet than the SCAR or the M-4 when these are upgraded to Mk 9, though some may argue that the higher rate of fire of the FN 2000 makes up for the lesser damage. Furthermore, the higher than average rate of fire may make the user waste ammo by firing more rounds to kill an enemy than necessary and tend to deplete the user’s ammunition count rapidly. Firing in short bursts or in a semi-automatic behavior is advised when engaging normal zombies to conserve ammunition. Upgrades The FN 2000 has no marks to upgrade to. With the initial purchase, this gun will cost a grand total of 800,000. ☣ Gallery F2000.jpg|First person view F2000irinsight.jpg|F2000's ironsight/optics ☣ Trivia *The FN 2000 is the first bullpup assault rifle in the Dead Trigger series. *In real life, this gun uses only a 30-round magazine. *It's strange that although M16, M4, SCAR and FN2000 share the same type of ammo in real life, the amount of damage dealt is significantly different for each of these weapons. (Though this is probably because of the game mechanics involving still stronger and stronger weapons against still stronger and stronger enemies as the player progresses troughout the game.) ☣ References #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_F2000 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Weapon Category:Guns